Children
by girl with the far away eyes
Summary: Before they grew up, Elizabeth and Will liked each other from first sight. but is it a freindship or a love relationship wonders her father. NOT FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

William shifted in his sleep. Elizabeth thought he looked like he was having a nightmare. She took his necklace out of her pocket on her dress and held it up to the candle light. It was gold with a skull embossed on the front. It looked very old, with some chips here and there.

"Has he said anything at all Elizabeth?" Elizabeth jumped and spun around. It was her father, Governor Swan. She stuffed the necklace in her pocket hastily.

"No. He hasn't woken up yet." Elizabeth said.

"Well call me when he wakes up. I want to talk to him." Elizabeth nodded and sat back down next to Williams bed. Once her father had left the room. She bent over him, examining his face. He was quite good looking. His wet hair hung in his face which was perfectly shaped. There was no sign of a freckle on the clean face, and his eyes (from what she could see of them, since they were closed) were large and peaceful.

The boy sat up and looked around, causing Elizabeth to fall out of her chair. He immediately hopped out of bed to help her up. Once he had seen she was alright, he noticed, he wasn't wearing any pants and climbed back into bed, blushing.

"Sorry." Elizabeth said, also blushing.

"It's alright. I'm Will Turner." He held out a hand to shake hers. She realized that he wasn't raised like her, so men and woman shook hands in greeting. She shook his hand uncomfortably. He had a strong hand. She could feel ruff and blistered skin from working and decided he was from a family that owned a mining field or something along those lines.

"You already told me your name." she said sheepishly.

"Oh, did I? Sorry. Where am I?" he asked looking around.

"This is the Governors house. My father is Governor Swan, and I am Elizabeth Swan." Will looked surprised.

"The governor. I didn't know there was a governor around here. Can I meet him?" He asked eagerly.

"Yes, of coarse. I'll go get him." She got up to go, but he stopped her.

"Um...Where are my clothes?"

"Oh, they are getting washed, by the maids. But there are some cloths in the drawer over there. Do you want me to get them for you?" She pointed at the dresser near the bed.

"No it's alright. I can get them." He gave her a dashing smile, showing unnaturally white teeth. She smiled back and left the room, to get her father. She found him in the dinning room with Captain Norrington. They both stood up when Elizabeth entered.

"Father. The boy woke up. He wants to see you."

"Alright Elizabeth. I'll be there in two seconds." Governor Swan turned to Captain Norrington, "I wont be a minute Captain." Norrington smiled and nodded. Then he smiled at Elizabeth who didn't smile back. She didn't like him very much. She followed her father back to Will's room.

Will was standing at the edge of the bed looking through the covers.

"Have you lost something?" Governor Swan asked.

"No it's ok. I just lost my necklace. It must have been lost in the fire."

"I'm sorry. Perhaps we could have another one made?"

"No, It's alright. It didnt mean much."

Elizabeth felt the weight of the necklace in her pocket as she walked more into the room and felt a pang of guilt that she had taken it. But then she remembered that she was saving him from the consecuinces as a pirate.

"Would you like to come join us for dinner. It should be ready in 10 minutes."

Will looked at Elizabeth and smiled. "Yes. I'd love to come."

Will came to dinner in the same clothes he had been wearing, but he has washed his hair, and drawn it into a pony tail, so it was out of his face. Elizabeth noticed how hansome he was without the dirt on his face and clothes.

The cool rang a bell from teh kitchen, and the houshold sat down, the woman being helped by the servants.

Governor Swan spoke quietly to one of the sevants and he ran of to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Will came to dinner in the same clothes he had been wearing, but he has washed his hair, and drawn it into a pony tail, so it was out of his face. Elizabeth noticed how hansome he was without the dirt on his face and clothes.

The cook rang a bell from the kitchen, and the houshold sat down, the women being helped by the servants.

Governor Swan spoke quietly to one of the servants and he ran off to the kitchen.

"I have told the cook that we will be having one more guest tonight." the Governor said to the room at large, and he smiled at Will. "Make yourself comfortable Will."

Will pulled out the chair closest to Elizabeth, and sat down. He winked at her. Elizabeth blinked. A boy had never winked at her before. She thought it was quite inproper, but at the same time it made her blush.

"What's for eating?" Will asked Elizabeth.

"The proper way to say that is 'What is for dinner' not 'What is for eat-'" Will cut her off.

"Sorry, I am still getting used to the way you speak around 'er." Elizabeth had never heard the edge of Cockney that she heard in his voice.

The servants brought the food out and served the resedents of the governors houshold. The governor first, then Elizabeth then, finally, Will.

While they ate, Elizabeth noticed that Will was very polite when he ate. He would nibble at his food, then dab his mouth with his napkin, just like a woman would. It was funny, she thought, that he ate like a woman. All the men usually ate to their hearts content, and their meals usually consisted of two or three servings, but Will hardly ate anything.

"Aren't you hungry?" Elizabeth whispered.

"No, not really. I don't usually eat very much." Will said in a loud carrying voice.

"Sh!" Elizabeth put her finger over her mouth.

"Why are we whispering?" Will leaned in closer to Elizabeth.

"Because we aren't supposed to speak at the table." Elizabeth looked around at her father, who was in an animated conversation with the caption of the ship that had found Will. Will laughed.

"But _they_ are talking." Will gestured at the governor. He wasnt whispering anymore.

"Shhhhh!" Elizabeth put her hand on Will's mouth now. "Children can not speak at the table, unless you are spoken to."

Will was stunned. He faced his plate and pushed the food away.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked. "Did I say something?"

"This food was made by servants...right?"

"Yes." Elizabeth was confused. Will was acting very strangly indeed.

"Then I dont want to eat it." Will stated. "This took slave labor to make. I would never make anyone do something like that."

Elizabeth starred at him. "No. Will, they are servants. They get paid for making us food, and making our beds in the morning and helping us get dressed. Really, its how they make their living. They work for us. We employ them."

Will still looked upset, so Elizabeth dropped the subject and finished her dinner in silence. When the servants had taken all the plates away, the governor stood. Everyone else followed him, but they just stood there. Will didnt move. Elizabeth glared at him and spoke under her breath, "stand up Will. Please. Don't make a scene." Will didn't move. The governor stared at him, then he swiftly walked over to where Will was seated and bent down to speak to him.

"Will. I know that you do not understand the way I run this houshold yet. But when I stand, you stand. And then you are excused to leave. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." Will said through gritted teeth.

"Will!" Elizabeth snapped. Then went quiet from a look from her father. Will stood up. The governor went back to his seat.

"Thank you for dinning with me. You may all go to bed." The hall slowly emptied until it was just Will and Elizabeth.

"Will. You can't do that."

"Do what?"

"Talk to my father like that. He is the governor."

"So what. Where I come from, they treated servants like pigs. I'm not going to let anyone treat me like that anymore." Elizabeth was stunned. She had no idea that Will came from a poor servant family.

"Will, we dont treat servants like that. They are part of the houshold. We would never dream of treating them badly. We need them."

"I'm going to bed." Will said. "And I dont need anyone to help me do that. I am perfectly capable of getting myself to sleep. Good night _Miss_." Will turned on his heel and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

The last encounter with Will had been awkward, and Elizabeth wasn't looking forward to the next one. But the next day was Sunday, and the whole household was required to go to church.

Her nurse woke her up by drawing the curtains letting the bright morning sun fill the room. She squinted out the window and saw the church with the clock above it. It read 8:00.

"I will get your shoes miss." The nurse walked down the hallway.

Elizabeth grabbed the dress on her desk chair and quickly stripped and stepped into it. The nurse was surprised to see that Elizabeth was already changed, but she didn't say anything and sat on the floor to help Elizabeth into her shoes.

"Is everyone going to church today?" The nurse looked up at her. Elizabeth tried to hide her reasoning for asking this question, but the nurse smiled knowingly.

"William has been asked to go, but he does not want to. Your father would like you to talk to him." Elizabeth felt her heart drop. She was not looking forward to trying to talk a rebel into going to church.

When her shoes were tightly on, the nurse directed Elizabeth to Will's room. Elizabeth put up a little protest, but there was no stopping the nurse from forcing her into the room.

Will was looking out the window of his room fully dressed.

"Did you decide to go to church?" Elizabeth was surprised that her voice was so firm. Will didn't turn around.

"No, I am not going."

"Will. Please. You dont understand the rules of this house..."

"I know the rules of the houshold, and I thank god that I am not part of it." A stab of hurt ran through Elizabeth.

"Whats wrong?" Will turned a glare on Elizabeth.

"Whats wrong? Whats wrong is that my whole life has been fighting against people like you. And now, for reasons out of my control, I have to live here. So while I am here I am not going to obey the rules."

"People like-"

"Rich people." He said simply and turned back to the window.

The horror of his words took over Elizabeth. Will had changed. This was not the same person who had talked to her the day before. She tried to think of something to say. Something to get rid of this feeling.

"Where are you going if you aren't going to church?" Will chuckled.

"I am going to the ships. I am going to try to find a ship to take me back home."

"Oh..." The silence was awkward. neither of them said anything. Then, after a while, Will said,

"Why dont you come with me?'

"Where? Back to where you came from?" Elizabeth was horrified.

"No." He laughed. "To the ships. It would be fun."

"But I have to go to-"

"So what? Are you telling me you never broke the rules?"

"Well..."

"Come on. Before they come to get you." Will grabbed her arm and lead her out of the room and down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

The heat of the sun beat down on Will and Elizabeth as they ran as fast as they could through the courtyard. Elizabeth was loosing her breath, but Will seemed to be fine with the situation.

"Do you do this often?" Elizabeth managed to get out when they reached the gate. she stopped and leaned up against the wall of the gate as Will started to climb.

"Not as a hobby, but yes. sometimes. Come on"

Elizabeth glared at him is disbelief."Will! I'm wearing a dress." Will mumbled something as he climbed down on the other side.

"Well how do you suppose you are going to get over this gate then?" He grinned mischievously.

"What? You're not going to help?" Will shrugged and started walking away. "Will! that's not fair! Come back!" Will turned around and laughed.

"Do you really think i would leave you? Wow. You people need to get a sense of humor. Follow my voice." And then he disappeared behind the wall.

"Will?" Elizabeth said uncertainly.

"Come on Elizabeth! Follow me." His voice sounded near by, so Elizabeth followed it. Eventullly she heard his footsteps stop and again said his name.

"I knew it!" he said excitedly. Then his head popped over the side of the wall.

"What are you standing on?" she said surprised.

"There's a ladder. These walls are never safe enough." He climbed onto the wall and then heaved the ladder up and over to the other side for Elizabeth to climb over. when she had gotten to the top as well he did the same and the climbed safely to the other side of the gate.

"See? Now that wasnt so hard." Will smirked.

"No, I guess not." Elizabeth straightened out her dress and started to follow Will back to the road.

They looked inside the gate when they got there. They could see people looking for them, and heard Governor Swan yelling for Elizabeth.

"Come on! They are going to find us!" Elizabeth whispered and started heading down the street.

"Now who is feeling adventurous." Will laughed.

"Shhhhh! Will they will hear you."

"No they wont. They are way too far away."

"I know, but I know the gardener it somewhere around here. Where are we going anyways?"

"The docks."


End file.
